PSASBR - Valentine's Day
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: Here's my Valentines Day special episode, sorry for handing this in late by the way. I haven't been putting more action into my stories but later on I'll have some episodes doing some fighting instead of talking a lot and get some more All-Stars. One other thing, this story maybe short so I apologize for that as well, but hope you enjoy this episode
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Valentine's Day

Chapter 1

Valentine's Day, a day where a person finds his or her valentine to spend the day with. Even though it's today, Sackboy had set up so many hearts around the mansion in all the areas and on the bedroom doors. He even put up some nice treats in the breakfast room and hid them to make sure Fat Princess wouldn't greedily eat all of them.

When Sackboy had finished he went back to his room to create something very nice for a sackgirl he likes 'Sophie'. She was always nice to him so he thought of making something very nice for her in return.

Trying to build his creation he was then interrupted by a siren that had gone off in his room. The siren was meant to mean that a meeting was going on so all of the All-Stars had to get down there as soon as possible otherwise they would miss all of the important information.

Saving his creation in his PopIt and ran to the dining room where they held the meetings.

* * *

Everyone was either talking about Valentine's Day or something else. The meeting was meant to start when everyone had arrived but Nathan Drake was late as he was the one who was holding the meeting. Why normally Kratos, Sweet Tooth, Fat Princess, Sly Cooper, Parappa the rapper and Colonel Radec would be the ones who would have these meetings because they were the first six characters to form the group and happened to fought each other.

"Sorry everyone" said Nathan Drake who was out of breath, he had been running from his bedroom to the main dining hall because he was busy writing about today's meeting. He was only about ten minutes late and few of the All-Stars were impatient and bored.

Nathan then began the meeting, "Uh well as you all know it's Valentine's Day and I'm pretty sure some of you have your valentine so if you do then make sure that you sign out when you're using the Portal"

The Portal that Nathan was talking about was used for the All-Stars home worlds but can also be used for worlds that they have visited and feel like going back to them again.

"However if you don't have a valentine then you can still go through the portals to yours or any other worlds or you can stay here but remember that this is a holiday so the rule is that we can't have any All-Star battles" said Nathan finishing off his meeting.

"Well since its Valentines Day I'm going to spend time with my truck" said Sweet Tooth liking the idea of the holiday.

Issac looked at him in confusion, "Uh Sweet Tooth I think you've clearly misunderstood the point of Valentine's Day"

"What do you mean; I love my truck she's always there for me"

"I guess you can love a truck but not in that way" said Issac bringing up a point.

"Just leave him, he won't even understand so I wouldn't even bother carrying on" said Jak who also looked confused at Sweet Tooth.

"This is going to be another pointless holiday" said Radec looking very bored.

"Yeah right" said Emmett. Radec glared at him, "And what do you mean by that?" he asked menacingly.

"You were somehow very excited over Christmas, explain that"

"That's because I...hurt my foot yeah that was it"

Emmett decided to ignore it, it would be another pointless argument.

Parappa blushed a little when he thought about spending time with Sunny Funny on Valentine's Day. The truth was that he found it hard to say how much he cared about her; he would do anything for her.

Spike blushed as well thinking about Helga. Luckily he got a gift for her and had a good idea where they would spend their little Valentine's Day together.

Sir Daniel thought about Kiya, he hadn't seen her in a very long time and he knew that he should spend a lot more time with her. After all she loved him as much as Sir Daniel loved her.

Sly Cooper was now thinking about Carmelita, He also hasn't seen her for a long time, especially his friends. He needed to see them again.

Raiden also needed to see Rose as well, she contacted him saying that they were going to eat together and she was going to cook. Unfortunately he was not looking forward to that.

Jak wanted to meet Keira as he missed her too. Though he started to think on what Daxter was going to do while he was with Keira.

Daxter, Kuro, Zeus and Dante were all looking at Nariko and Kat thinking on how they should be their Valentine. Nariko noticed it and knew she had to find a way of getting away from them. Kat didn't notice as she was looking at Cole who didn't seem to be happy.

Heihachi thought about how this holiday was going to be boring but there were many cute girls in his world Tekken and decided to give it a go by calling them.

"This sounds fun...right Mr B" said Little Sister. Big Daddy groaned as he didn't seem to take an interest in this. He wouldn't let Little Sister get hurt by anyone even if she got a boyfriend.

"Right well this meeting is now over" said Nathan Drake gathering all his paperwork. Kratos then spoke next "Sweet Tooth, Radec, Parappa, Sly and Fat Princess stay here so we can have our meeting"

All of the All-Stars left to do other things or getting prepared for the holiday whereas the remaining moved closer to have their small meeting.

"Right now we can have our meeting on our new challenger" said Kratos.

"Oh by new challenger you mean 'sugar' right cupcake?" Sweet Tooth asked then got punched in the stomach by Kratos and fell to the floor.

"Stay focused Sweet Tooth" Kratos roared at him. "What is it you want to talk about Pupuru?" Fat Princess asked. "I raised this meeting so we can find a rival for her if she is going to join" Kratos replied.

Sly Cooper then spoke next "We did promise her that but we haven't seemed to find any links or any other characters that we can match with her yet".

Radec got out some of his work on his laptop, the screen was transparent so the others can see, "I was able to do some research on Pupuru" he said, "This girl is from a JRPG game, she uses a variety of weapons but uses her sword quite often, her cutscenes are subtitles with not much action but just a few people talking with some motions. That's all I've managed to work and dig up"

"Well if we're going to find a rival for her then we need to move out through the Playstation Universe" said Parappa bringing out a point. "But we all only did that when we fought each other and the Polygon Man so it may seem like a waste of time but it's an option"

Sweet Tooth who was getting up from the floor said, "Not only that but there will be other worlds we might come across that we don't know off"

"So it seems as though we can't find her one yet" said Fat Princess.

Sly Cooper looked at Radec "Hey Radec" He looked back at him, "Do you think you could do some more research on finding a rival for Pupuru"

"Fine I'll do it, only because I don't want to celebrate this stupid holiday" said Radec in a horrible manner.

"Well I guess we have a plan now, does everyone here agree?" Parappa asked. Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, the meeting is now over you can all head to your doings" Said Kratos; he stared at Radec leaving the room. He knew that some of the All-Stars either have or had loved ones or try to get a relationship but why wouldn't Radec at least find someone he likes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Most of the All-Stars had now left to go spend their Valentine's Day with someone they loved.

* * *

"Where is Parappa" said Papa Parappa as he was looking for him all over his house. He then heard a strange noise that came from Parappas room, he head up stairs to see what was going on. He opened the door to see his son getting his boom box and skateboard.

"Parappa I was worried sick about you, I haven't seen you in a long time, where have you been?" Papa Parappa asked. "Dad I'm fine, don't worry and I told you remember I live in the Play Station All-Stars Mansion" said Parappa, he was pleased to see his dad again.

"Play Station what? Are these your imaginary friends you keep on talking about?" Papa Parappa asked again. "Dad I've already told you they're not imaginary they're real, infact don't you remember that huge robot that nearly destroyed this city but Chop Chop Master Onion grew huge and stopped it?" Parappa asked.

"Nope I don't think so, but it doesn't matter" Papa Parappa tried to remember but couldn't, it was like his memory of it had been completely wiped out. "Strange, if I can remember it then why won't he" Parappa thought to himself.

"Ah well it doesn't matter, it's good to see you're safe" said Papa Parappa happily, he then remembered something "Oh yes I remember you need to go and meet your friends because you're all hanging out at Club Fun right?"

"Yeah that's right, well I'll see you later" said Parappa then walked out the door and waved to his father goodbye. Papa Parappa did the same then said to himself "A robot attacking this town, what is Parappa talking about?"

Parappa got on his skateboard and sped all the way to Club Fun to see his very good friends, PJ Berri, Katy Kat and Sunny Funny. "There's the gang, and Sunny Funny is with them" said Parappa.

"Hey Parappa, we haven't seen you for quite some time" said PJ Berri. "We were wondering where you went" said Katy Kat. "It's good to see you guys again, hey you wouldn't remember a huge robot attacking this town and then Chop Chop Master Onion took it down?" Parappa asked.

They all shook their heads; they honestly could not remember that experience. "Maybe you just dreamed it I suppose" said PJ Berri. "This is starting to get weird" Parappa thought to himself, the whole town won't probably remember it at all especially Chop Chop Master Onion.

"Parappa is something bothering you?" Sunny Funny asked. "Uh..no forget I said it, let's do some dancing in Club Fun" said Parappa changing the subject. They all went inside to just enjoy listening to the music. Parappa didn't understand this at all, how could they not remember.

* * *

Spike finally made it back to his world and was now running out of his house to try and head to the zoo where he and Helga would meet. Luckily he remembered to take his gift so he can give it to her.

He turned around the corner where the entrance to the park was and saw Helga infront of his eyes. She turned to him and smiled, "Hi Spike, I haven't seen you in a long time" said Helga happily, then she blushed a little "And I've missed you"

"I missed you as well Helga" said Spike blushing as well, "I've got a gift for you" Spike held a stuffed toy of a monkey. "Thank you Spike, I love this gift" said Helga giving him a hug. Spikes face turned completely red.

"You know Spike, Specter and the other monkeys are now back in the zoo safely so they haven't been causing much trouble lately" said Helga, "But the professor, the others and I were worried because we didn't know where you took off to"

Spike smiled "Don't worry Helga I'm fine, I'm with a group called the Play Station All-Stars" "Who are they?" Helga asked looking confused.

"You never heard of them, don't you remember the time station where Specter summoned that huge spider from another dimension, I'm pretty sure you guys must've seen it" said Spike trying to refresh Helga's memory, he knew that something wasn't right.

"No I don't think so" Helga tried her best to remember it but couldn't remember that experience. Spike quickly changed the subject "Ah well nevermind, perhaps it was just a dream that looked that way. But let's ignore this silly conversation and enjoy the zoo"

"Ok" said Helga, Spike led the way into the park to see what animals they should see first with Helga behind him. "What does he mean by Play Station All-Stars and what huge spider is he talking about" Helga thought to herself, she started to feel a little worried for Spike.

* * *

It was night time in Gallowmere and Sir Daniel Fortesque was already trying to dig up a grave where his loved one Kiya was resting. A gargoyle that was next to Kiyas grave looked at him and spoke "Well, well, well he's back old Sir Daniel Fortesque; the hero (coughs) of Gallowmere"

Daniel kept on digging trying to ignore the Gargoyle teasing him. "Where have you been all this time may I ask Sir Daniel?" the Gargoyle asked. "I'm living with the Playstation All-Stars" Sir Daniel muffled.

The Gargoyle looked puzzled, "Who are they?"

"They're a group of people from different Play Station worlds, we have fought each other before and we all worked together to beat the Polygon Man so then later on we created a group known as the Play Station All-Stars"

The Gargoyle still had no idea what he was talking about. "Don't you remember that this place changed with small other buildings, a king's head, a huge city in the far distance behind you and the unfinished swan that kept on making noises and flew over the graveyard, not to mention that everything turned white and black paintballs were fired everywhere?" Sir Daniel asked hoping that the Gargoyle could remember at least one of the information he gave him.

Sir Daniel shovelled too hard which caused it to smack his head off. "Did you lose your head?" the Gargoyle asked, then did a sarcastically laugh "Oh my aching sides".

Getting his head back on Sir Daniel went back to digging in fast mode spraying the dirt that he was digging out on the Gargoyle, he deserved it anyway.

Sir Daniel opened the grave to see the Egyptian princess named Kiya waking up from her sleep and got out of her coffin. She turned to Sir Daniel and smiled, "Hello Dan, I've missed you"

The skeletal knight blushed even though he had no skin to show that. "You...you do?" he asked. "Well of course" said Kiya giving him a few kisses. Sir Daniel continued to blush even more.

"Oh please" said the Gargoyle looking away in disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well my dear truck shall we go out and destroy things together?" said Sweet Tooth who was now in a jolly mood. He patted his truck a few times then got in and drove off whilst laughing.

Issac and Emmett watched him drove off in to the distance. Issac shook his head while putting his hand over his face and Emmett just tapped him on the back.

"He just doesn't get it does he?" said Issac. "Just leave him be, it may look stupid but it isn't something we should make a fuss about" said Emmett.

"Yeah you're right I don't think anyone would want Sweet Tooth to change his attitude"

"DAMN IT". Emmett and Issac looked behind them to see Heihachi in a bad mood. "What's wrong Heihachi?" Emmett asked. Heihachi stamped his foot and yelled "I called so many girls from Tekken and I've been rejected by every single one of them because they called me old"

"Wait a minute" said Issac, "What about the girls from Street Fighter"

"What about them?" Heihachi asked.

"Well you and Kuma were in a game called Street Fighter X Tekken so there must be girls on the Street Fighter side that you like, plus I believe Toro, Kuro and Cole made their appearance in the game as well but were DLC's so they must know of some girls that are attracted to you" said Issac.

"I'd rather not" Heihachi replied with a hint of disapproval in his voice, "There's a girl at Street Fighter who I find extremely weird and crazy, I think her name was Juri. She was even tempted to eat Kuma so I like to stay away from them"

"Then I guess me and Issac won't judge you on that" said Emmett.

"I heard of Juri before in Street Fighter, her attacks are interesting but I find her personality weird" said Issac, "Well I'll see you guys later, I've got a date with Ellie", Issac left them to go on his date.

* * *

"This is boring me, can you stop asking me those questions Kratos", Radec was getting tired from Kratos asking him many questions on why he wouldn't get a relationship they were both in the main dining hall where Radec was working on Pupuru.

"All I'm asking Radec is why won't you get a relationship, most of us here already have or had a relationship before or even gotten married, I know I'm a god of war and I don't usually talk about love but I had a wife and daughter before. I felt horribly cruel for killing them, I didn't know I was being tricked", Kratos looked down feeling ashamed for what he did before.

Radec got up from his chair and closed his laptop, "Because Kratos I'm a man of war, I don't care about getting a relationship besides I think love is stupid. There isn't a single woman or girl I care about in this universe which I'd find attractive and so what if the other All-Stars have a relationship it isn't going to affect me"

Radec sat back down to carry on with his work, "Now can you please leave me alone so I can work"

Kratos left the room, he had a feeling that Radec could be lying however what he said about being a man of war was true.

* * *

"Hey Nariko", the female warrior looked behind her to see Zeus, Dante, Kuro, and Daxter running up towards her. Nariko sighed, she was trapped but there had to be another way out.

Zeus being first put his hand on the wall next to Nariko and flexed his other arm, "Well Nariko I was in the training room just working on my biceps and it got me thinking of you so I was wondering if you'd do something nice in Olympus with the king of the gods?"

Dante interrupted by showing off his six pack, "Nah she wouldn't go out with an old geezer, I bet she'd prefer handsome, strong young guys like me"

Zeus laughed at him in an evil manner, "Yeah obnoxious stupid teenagers like you, I'm way more of a ladiesman than you are"

"Didn't you have like twenty wives before or something?" Dante asked with curiosity.

Zeus started to panic, "Uuuuuhh...NO, I think you've confused me with another god you stupid mortal"

Kuro checked his arms to see if he had muscles too, he didn't but that did not matter to him because since he was a cat he was adorable, so he could use his cuteness. Unfortunately this doesn't work with Kat because she prefers Toro than him.

"Nariko should go out with me because I'm cuter than the rest of you" said Kuro with a grin.

"No way you're not cute she should go out with me because I know she has feelings for me" said Daxter trying to act cool.

Kuro felt insulted, "You think I'm not cute, you're the one to talk"

Dante, Zeus, Kuro and Daxter all glared at each other, a fight was about to start between all of them. "She should go out with me" "No me" "MEEEEEEEEEE!" now all of them started to fight each other throwing punches and kicks at each other and what other weapons they could use.

Nariko decided to take this opportunity to escape, she ran to Kats room where she would find her there.

Kat was on her bed stroking Dusty whilst looking at the sunset outside her window. She was thinking about Cole, he looked upset from her point of view.

"Maybe I should talk to him, what do you think Dusty?" Dusty mewed in response to her question. "Well I'm still going to" said Kat.

There was a knock at her door, "Its Nariko can I please come in?"

Kat didn't have time to answer as Nariko burst into the room closing the door behind her. "Whoa what's with the rush?" Kat asked. "I had to get away from those boys" said Nariko

At first Kat didn't know what she was referring to but then figured out what she meant. "Oh now I see, they just won't leave us alone will they?" Kat asked. "I'm afraid not" Nariko replied, "Since I haven't got a valentine I'm going to see how my clan, Kai and my Father are doing. Do you want to visit my clan, I'm sure they'll be interested to meet you?"

Kat looked down, "I would be very interested but I wanted to speak to Cole, he seems upset"

Nariko looked at her with curiosity but decided to leave it alone, "I won't be gone for long" she said and left the room to head for the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cole was in his room thinking about the love of his life he had before, Trish. She meant everything to him in his past life.

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cole asked. "It's Kat" she replied. He walked up to the door to open it but not to let her in but talk outside, "Can I help you with something?" Cole asked. "I don't need help with anything, I just wanted to...talk" she said.

"Aren't you still mad at me because of that incident I had with Spike?"

"No, I've been thinking it over and it just doesn't seem like you to do that. Plus Raiden and Fat Princess told me what really happened; even Spike had been saying that you'd never be that kind of person"

Kat looked down, "I also wanted to apologise for slapping you before. I guess I was really upset for what happened to Spike"

Cole looked at her for a few seconds, "Don't worry about it". "Um...Cole is it alright if I can come in?" Kat asked. "Yeah sure", he opened the door widely to let her in then closed it behind her.

Kat was about to take a chair from Cole's desk when she noticed a picture of a woman that had brown hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned. Picking up the picture to examine it she then asked "Who's this person?"

Cole took the picture from her to only look at it for a few seconds then put it back on the desk, "It's just a person I use to know". Kat felt a bit curious, now she was starting to wonder why the woman in the picture was making him feel depressed. "What's her name?" Kat asked. "Trish" Cole replied.

Kat looked at the picture again then back at Cole. "Did she do something to make you feel upset?" Cole sat down on his bed then replied "It's not what she did that makes me feel upset; it's what happened to her".

Kat started to wonder if Trish had been someone important to him, she sat down on the bed next to him and asked "Does Trish mean a lot to you?" "She does, Trish meant a lot to me because in my world she was my girlfriend"

Now Kat started to feel like there was a lot more about Trish than Cole was letting off. "Is it alright if I asked you what happened to her" When Cole looked at her for a few seconds Kat started to feel like she was pressuring him to deep into his past, "If you feel very uncomfortable about telling me you're story then I understand, we can talk about something else if that makes you feel better".

"No it's fine" said Cole; he faced down to the ground. "This is what happened ..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Thank you sir" _said a civilian who was with a few others and now free from a bomb which Cole deactivated with his powers.

He was still being shot at by some of Kessler's henchmen and being attacked by another conduit. Cole managed to take down the conduit by firing so many electric bolts then used his amp to knock him out.

Cole took some damage from the henchmen as they were still firing at him, he was wounded but luckily there was a lamppost close to him so he can heal himself and get more electricity. There were only three of them so Cole took out the henchman with more of his electric bolts.

"_Tick tock tick tock. The final bomb is counting down" _said Kessler who was on Cole's walkie talkie. Cole ran to his final destination on where the bomb was, he got out of the park and was looking between two buildings.

"_And it comes down to this – your final test" _said Kessler, "_From one roof hangs Trish. The love of your life. From the other, six doctors. Think of all the good they'll be able to do, the thousands of lives they'll save. Which is more important Cole? The life of one, or the thousands of many?"_

Cole was now shocked at the situation he was in now. _"Bombs are attached to each platform. You have time to save one, but not both. Choose"_

Cole had to make a choice and quick, he loves Trish very much but realised he'd be making a selfish and horrible choice if he tried to save her. He had to admit though that saving the doctors means that loads of lives will be saved.

Cole ran to the building with the six doctors and started climbing up the wall. Whilst climbing Kessler spoke to him in his walkie talkie. _"I wish there was some other way that Trish didn't have to die. She's such a special woman"_

Cole felt his blood boil and was filled with anger every time that Kessler was speaking to him. _"But in times of war, crisis, one must learn to ignore their feelings and do what benefits the whole, not the individual. No matter how painful" _Cole had finally reached the top of the building. _"Please get us down" _one of the doctors shouted in fear.

As Cole finished untying the doctors he looked at where Trish was. The bomb exploded and the pole snapped which Trish now fell to the ground, _"Cooooooooooooolllee!" "TRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSHHH!"_

**End of flashback**

* * *

Kat was now crying after hearing so much of suffering that Cole had been through in his life. Cole still looking down at the floor was finishing off the rest of what happened, "Time slowed down as Trish fell. All my powers, and I couldn't do a thing. For a second she sprung to life... just long enough to say that she was proud of me for what I'd become. Proud that I was helping people with my powers. And that she loved me for it"

Kat still kept on crying for Cole but another part of her was happy, she was also proud that he was helping people and that he had made the right decision even though he had lost someone he loved. "What did you do after... you're..." Kat couldn't finish the last words only because it would make Cole feel even more upset. "I buried her in the park alongside others who had died in the blast, I can't stop thinking about Trish" said Cole.

Now Cole was starting to cry as well, he had talk too much about everything he had to live with in his past life. "I'm sorry Cole, I may not know about who I was before but It's nothing compared to what you have been through, I'm truly sorry for your lost" said Kat. Wiping her tears she then hugged him and didn't let go so she could comfort him.

Cole suddenly remembered something, "Now I've figured out something?" said Cole. "What is it?" Kat asked. "Now I know why evil Cole existed, it's because he makes selfish choices and does horrible things to hurt people. But there should only be one me, so why does he exist?" Cole unleashed some of his electricity but it only showed blue, there wasn't a single red.

"I don't get this, Raiden, Fat Princess and I have defeated him. Why don't I have his powers?" Cole asked himself. Kat who was still hugging him replied "I'm not sure why but you're a good person Cole, you shouldn't have his evil powers" "Yeah you're right" said Cole, something told him that something wasn't right but put it aside for the time being.

Kat started to blush when Cole hugged her as well, "Thanks for listening to me Kat and also for making me feel a bit better" he cried. Kat smiled but still blushing, "Y...Your welcome Cole" she replied. They both let go and were quiet for a few seconds.

"Umm Cole...do you want to go out and...have something to eat perhaps?" Kat asked nervously. "Sure why not" said Cole, he could do with some cheering up anyway. "That's good, uh I mean great I... let me get my coat" Kat stuttered and blushed at the same time.

Cole got his coat on and was about to follow Kat out of the room when he looked behind him to see his picture of Trish on his desk, he smiled a bit then left the room, "If only you were alive Trish, you would've seen how much I've gone through saving many people and meeting my friends here in the Play Station All-Stars group" he thought in his mind.

* * *

On the outer rim of the Playstation Universe, the Polygon Man was having a date with Kat and Nariko who were clones made out of Polygon Crystals, He sighed "It's just not the same, they're just mindless soldiers of mine"

"Yoo-hoo, Polygon Man over here" The Polygon Man looked behind him to see a Fat Princess Clone waving at him. The Polygon Man glared at her, "Clearly she is defective beyond repair"


End file.
